Friends are Angels
by Green Monkie
Summary: umm... summary. Well this is inspiried by an email that one of my friends sent me. Mainly about James and Lily, and how they came to know each other. Suicidal themes


  James Potter walked down the staircase to the Great hall, just as he had done every other day for 3 years. Next to him, his three best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, walked chatting to him about Quidditch.

  "The Cannons have been doing surprisingly well this season eh!" Sirius chirped.

  "Yeah but those Harpies, I think they'll come through this year" Remus replied.

  Peter snorted, "Yeah right, you two _both_ know that the Wasps will clear up. Bagman can do no wrong at the moment."

  James smirked, "Whatever you guys, I'm still going for Puddlemere."

  The group continued their conversation all the way into the Great Hall, where they sat down at the Gryffindor table. They ate their breakfast but James was slightly quicker than his friends as he had a charms teacher to see about their homework. He excused himself explaining where he had to go, and walked into the entrance hall.

  What he saw there he didn't like. He saw a girl, from some of his classes, a red head with glasses. If his memory was good enough her name was Lily… Lily Evans. In her arms, it looked like she was carrying all of her textbooks.

 He though to himself _"she must be a real nerd". _ Then he turned to walk down the charms corridor when he saw a group of Slytherins heading towards Lily.

  The surrounded her, and started taunting her, knocking her books out of her hands, pushing her around, Grabbing her glasses and throwing them all the way across the room, where they landed at James's feet. The Slytherins laughed and walked off, the last one spitting at her, while she was on the ground. She felt around a little, looking for her glasses. She had a look of despair in her vivid green eyes, tears flowing down her face in streams.

  Just one glance at the pathetic look she had in her, made his heart reach out to her. He picked up her glasses from the ground, and walked over to where she was still feeling around for the object he had in his hands. He handed her the glasses, "I think these are yours," he said kindly. He began to collect all the scattered books. "Don't worry about those guys, they're jerks who really should get lives."

  She looked up at James and smiled. Not just an everyday smile, but a smile that showed real gratitude. "Thankyou," she said shyly.

  "Where are you going now?" James asked, so that he could help her carry all of her textbooks.

  "Back to the dorm actually." She said in the same soft voice she had been using. She bent over to pick up all of the books, when James grabbed around half of the books, and started walking. "You don't have to do that, " she muttered in the soft voice.

  "Yeah I know I don't have to, but I want to," he said, "What house are you in?"

  "Gryffindor," She said in the same quiet voice.

  "So am I, Funny, I've never seen you before," He said starting a conversation.

  "I don't like being the centre of attention, that's all." She explained, turning to walk up the hidden staircase.

  They continued to talk while heading towards the dormitories. It turned out that this Lily was actually a pretty cool girl. They had similar interests and felt the same way about several things. James invited her to spend her Saturday with his friends at Hogsmede, and then Sunday playing a small game of Quidditch. She said yes. (Rather shyly)

  The more they got to know each other, the more they became friends. Then on Saturday, when they went to Hogsmede and he introduced her to Sirius Remus and Peter, they liked her too. Eventually they all became best of friends.

  As years went by, their friendship grew, (if possible) stronger. Lily became and Animagi with the other three. She became a little white dove. She also improved her grades so much that she became Head Girl, while James became Head Boy.

  As well as improving her grades, she began to fill out. She gained curves to die for, and her once boring red hair, now fell down her back in shiny red curls. She also didn't need to wear her glasses anymore as she had gotten the school nurse to fix her eyes in 5th year.

  Overall she was very pretty, and had heaps of dates, often more than her best friends, but most of her relationships ended, as everyone was scared that if they broke her heart, they would have to face the Marauders. Still she was extremely popular, and could play a mean keeper in Quidditch, when she set her mind to it.

  When they all became seniors, all of them began to think about life after school. Sirius wanted to work as a researcher in the new joke shop "Zonko's" that had just opened in Hogsmede.

  Remus wanted to study Magical Animals, as he had quite a fascination with them. (Being a werewolf himself) So he applied for an Apprentiship at the "Magical Creature Zoo" which had acclaimed research facilities, and didn't care about his 'disability'. Since it was based in Outback Australia (where there was abundant space to have a large zoo without running the risk of Muggles accidentally discovering the facilities).

  Peter already had a secure job, working for his Uncle, at his shop in a small wizarding town in Southern Wales. It was basically a general store for the wizarding world, where you could buy things like spare potions ingredients, or maybe pre-made potions, Floo powder and even the occasions PlayWizard magazine. (*wink*)

  James however was lucky enough to have been the recipient of a scholarship to the Puddlemere United's A Grade side, which also involved fully paid training to become a Hit wizard for the Ministry of Magic. For James this seemed as though the perfect opportunity to do what he had always wanted.

  Lily was most excited out of everyone to be leaving school. As she had applied for the much sought traineeship to become a Mediwitch, that St Mungo's had been advertising for a few months prior. The job also came with the opportunity to train in Muggle Marital arts and Defence magic, so that she could become part of the Auror squad as the Mediwitch.

  Even though they were going to work and study in totally different fields of Magic. They made a promise to each other that they would always stay friend and always keep in touch.

  As Lily had the highest grades in the entire year, she became valedictorian. So on Graduation she had to say a speech. James could see that she was extremely nervous about going up there, and saying her speech. She had always been nervous about public speaking.  So he went up to her about 5 minutes before she had to go up on stage. He clapped her on the back in a friendly way, and said to her "Don't worry about it Tiger Lily, you'll do fine!" He smiled warmly down at her, and she smiled back. With that same smile of gratitude that he had seen when he first met her.

  He went and sat down in his seat. In the front row, next to Peter, Remus and Sirius. So they could see her clearly, and so she could see them too.

  She walked up to the lectern and placed her speech in front of her. James did a small thumbs up sign to her, just before she started. Then she started to talk.

  "Graduation is a time to thank the people who helped you through these tough 7 years at school. Your parents, your teachers, maybe a sibling. But most of all your friends. God knows that without your friends, this school would be pretty boring." There were a few scattered laughs around the crowd. Lily paused then continued when everyone had quietened again.

  "I have to say I learned a lot at this school, being a Muggleborn wasn't an advantage. However there one most important thing I learned was the value of friendship, and that being a friend to someone is the best gift you can give anyone. Someone once told me is that 'Friends are angels you lift you to your feet when your wings have trouble remembering how to fly.' Most of you don't know how true that is. I'm going to tell you a story.

 "Around four years ago, I wasn't the self confident, happy girl you all know now. In fact I was quite the opposite. Nothing was going right for me at the time. I'd failed a few exams. My parents were in the process of divorce and I didn't really have many friends, as I was seen as the 'Nerdy Kid' with the big glasses and the scruffy hair.  All of this had made me very Depressed and suicidal.

"One day, I just gave up. I decided that I would do the unthinkable and end my life." Several gasps went up through the crowd and people started muttering. No one could believe that the Lily that they all knew and loved would ever think about committing suicide. James just sat stunned in his chair.

"I had it all planned out. I was going to take some painkillers then wash it down with a little Vodka. I'd written a note, and I had it sitting on my bedside table, Labelled "To My Parents". I went down and collected all of my textbooks from my various classrooms, so I could put all of my things in my trunk. Then my mum wouldn't have to collect them at all, only take my trunk home. 

  "So I was walking down the Hallway when some people decided to pick on me. The knocked my books out of my hands and pushed me around. The stole my glasses and threw them across the room, where I couldn't get to them, spat in my face, then ran off laughing. 

  "To me that was all the more reason to continue on with my plan, so with tears flowing down my face I began to search for my glasses. Just when I though that I would have to walk the rest of the way to my dormitory without them, carrying a tonne of books, Someone held them in front of me saying 'I think these are yours,' He knelt down next to me and began to collect all my scattered books. He continued on, 'Don't worry about those guys, they're jerks who really should get lives.'

  "This total act of spontaneous kindness floored me. I was totally shocked. No one had even given me a second glance, and now when I hadn't even asked for it, Someone showed me the single most touching act of kindness I'd ever received. He even helped me carry all of my textbooks back to my dormitory. All the way back up to the dormitory,he talked to me, as though I was equal to him, instead of just looking down his nose at me like most people had done at that stage in my life. Then he invited me to Hogsmede with his friends and then to play a friendly game of Quidditch on the Sunday.

  "I agreed, not fully knowing why I had done that. Maybe I wanted to see If there really was good in the world. I had the most fun in my life on that weekend, and I had made friends. For the first time in my life I had real friends. I forgot about my plan, ripped up the letter I had written and burned it the next day. I was saved. All because of the kindness of a stranger. My friend saved me from doing the unspeakable."

  She smiled down at James, who was still shocked, that he had unknowingly saved one of his best friends lives.

  "Ever since then I haven't looked back, only forward. I haven't thought of ending my life since that day, which is a good thing. Always remember that Yesterday is History, Tomorrow is a Mystery, but Today… is a gift!"

  She smiled and walked down from the podium. Several members of the Audience stood up while applauding vigorously. Soon the whole of the audience and a few of the teachers were all standing and applauding her. She blushed and sat down next to James, who whispered in her ear, "Can I talk to you after the presentation is over?"

  She nodded and listened to the next speaker.

  Soon after the Graduation Certificates were handed out people began filing out of their seats and into the Great Hall where a feast was prepared. Both James and Lily stayed back until they were the only ones left.

  There was an awkward silence until Lily said "you know I never really go the chance to thank you for that day." She said it in the same timid voice that she had used on the first day they met. She looked up at James who had a pensive look on his face, then down at her feet. "You don't have to say anything. I'll understand." She said as she turned away to walk into the Great Hall.

  James leapt forward and gently grabbed her wrist, "No don't go," He said softly,  "I do have something to say, I'm just trying to figure out how to say it." She looked up at him, her emerald green eyes shining with unshed tears.

  "I never knew that you were feeling that was when I first met you. I felt angry that anyone could be so mean to someone, who wasn't doing anything to them. You looked so sad, and when I saw the look in your eyes. I immediately came to help you.." He saw tears welling up in her eyes, then she blinked, and a small drop started to roll down her face. He gently wiped the tear away with his thumb, and then cupped her face with his hand.

  "Then over the years, I started to realise something," He said softly, inching closer to her, then using his other hand to brush a stray hair from her face. "Your eyes are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and " He paused and looked at his feet then back up at Lily, " and, I want to see them everyday for the rest of my life."

  Lily smiled, and he continued. "Now I understand that separating your eyes from the rest of your body might be a bit hard…" Lily giggled, and James smiled mischievously "So I want to know If eventually you would let me marry you."

  He pulled a small box from his jacket, which he opened to show a simple band with a small diamond in the centre.

  "It isn't an engagement ring, It's a promise ring." He pulled it from it's casing and placed it on her left ring finger. "It's a promise that I will always love and cherish you, and that one day hopefully we can get married."

  Lily just stared at the promise ring for a little while, then back up at James. Her face broke into a big grin. "Yes, I promise that one day we'll get married. And I'm going to hold you to that promise James Potter"

  James's face broke into an identical grin. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up into the air. He span around laughing, while she was shrieking with mirth. He lowered her gently to the ground. Then he pulled her into a tight hug, with his arms around her waist and her arms clasped at the base of his neck.

  He leaned his head down, while she inched her head a little higher. Their lips touched in a soft sweet kiss.

***FIN***

Yeah well. I got the inspiration for this from a forward that some useless people keep sending me. They know I don't like forwards, but it does go to show that occasionally they actually do some good. Now I have to go to school… so Tata and please remember to REVIEW!! I'd really like some feedback!


End file.
